Jedi Acsent: A Star Wars Story
by LilacHysteria
Summary: Taking place before the events of Ep. I, this is the background establishing a rising Jedi (OC). The story follows the journey a youngling makes into becoming a Padewan. It also follows the joy of being in the Jedi Order, as well what the Jedi give up as a result. Keeping it true to canon as possible, enjoy!
1. Prologue

**55 BBY**

Chandrila. The planet is known for its calm seas, where you can swim with the marmal fish, and it's beautiful rolling hills, where you feel like you can fly among the bulabirds. Chandrilans are regarded as peaceful, sensable, and happy. Where better to start a family? It is dusk, and the night is young, in the capital of this Core World, Hanna City. Some would have called it a perfect night. There comes a cry from the private hospital chamber of Lady Satine Gadear, wife of young Councilman Voren Gadear.

Voren paces outside of the hospital room, when a medical droid comes out to address him.

"Your wife has delivered a beautiful healthy girl."

The new father rushes into the room to greet his wife, holding the child. The tired mother smiles at her husband.

"Welcome to our new daughter, my love." The couple rejoice in the love of their family. Their first dream has come true. For a moment, the couple can see the bright future of their family ahead of them. This child of theirs, they can feel will have a bright future ahead of her. A future full of light and promise. The night moves swiftly into a gorgeous day. Satine is in recovery and Voren begins preparations to move her and the infant home. The young parents begin to pack, when they hear commotion come from down the corridor. Before they know it, a young Jedi Knight appears in the doorway of the hospital chamber. He removes his hood to reveal his cloak. With him is Palis Tungrino, the Senator Representative of Chandrila. The couple, nurses, and doctor bow before the pair. Senator Tungrino goes to shake the hands of both Voren and Satine.

"Congratulations on this blessed day", he starts. "Councilman Voren, Lady Satine, I'd like to introduce to you Qui-Gonn Jinn, a representative Jedi here on Chandrila.", the Senator says before the couple and the young babe, cooing in her cradle.

"We are honored to have a member of the Jedi here", Voren says.

A confused Satine steps forward with the child in hand. She says, "We have welcomed a little girl into the world. But, why has a Jedi blessed us with a visit?"

The young Knight looks down, then toward the doctor.

"Councilman and Lady Gadear, as you know Chandrila is a Core World. Part of the Coruscant Core System.", the doctor starts. "Each child born into the Republic must be tested for a midi-chlorian count to be reported to the capital."

The expression on Voren and Satine's faces slowly start to change from happy expressions to concerned. They can already tell where the doctor is going so the young Jedi Knight steps in.

"Please, let's sit down." Qui-Gon sits down and everyone follows suit. The couple looks concerning toward Jinn and the Doctor. "Are you familiar with midi-chlorians?"

"Midi-chlorians are a microscopic life form that reside within all cells", Voren states. "Their existence is integral to the Force."

Qui-Gon tries to relax when addressing the Councilman and his wife. "The Force is an energy field that connects everything in the universe. It constantly surrounds us. Every child born under the Republic undergoes a midi-chlorian count."

Satine quickly speaks up. "What does that have to do with my daughter?", she says grabbing the sleeping baby.

The Doctor prepares himself for the next words that he has to say. These words will change the lives of the young couple forever.

"Your child has an extremely high midi-chlorian count. By law, our facility reports these numbers to the Senate and the Jedi Order."

Qui-Gon Jinn takes over the conversation to try to ease the now crying mother, and alert father.

"Your daughter has a count of about 14,000. Even among the Jedi, that is an extremely high count. The child is Force sensitive, there is no doubt about that. With the proper training, your daughter could harness spiritual power, granting her extraordinary abilities."

Satine takes a deep breath and sits down. She attempts to calm down but is having trouble. "What does this mean, Master Jedi?", she asks.

Qui-Gon's expressions express his emotions. He did not want to tell them, but it was a Jedi Law.

"The child is going to be trained in the ways of the Jedi-", Qui-Gon begins but is quickly interrupted.

Satine starts to sob, "No- you are not taking our child!" Satine is quickly comforted by her husband, who is also crying.

Voren tries his best to keep calm, while comforting a panicked Satine. "If it is the way of the Force, then we cannot interfere." Heartbreaking, he knows, either way his child will be taken from them.

His wife sobs in anger toward her husband, "How can you do this?"

Voren sits his wife up. "Would you rather them take her by force?", he asks expressing his frustration. Satine struggles to catch her breath as she lets go of her husband. Satine contemplates resisting and refusing the Senator, the Jedi, and her husband. Satine turns to Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Do you have children, Master Jedi?", she asks to the surprise of Qui-Gon.

"I do not. As you know, Jedi are not allowed to have families while in the Order." Qui-Gonn sits up and fixes his posture, attempting to feel more comfortable in an impossible situation.

Satine stands up and walks over to the babe in the hospital cradle. She takes a moment to hold her sleeping daughter in her arms. Knowing this will be the last time she will connect to her daughter, she kisses the girl on her forehead. Satine takes the child over to the men on the other side of the room. She fixes her iridescent blue dress skirt out of her feet. She kneels before the Master Jedi.

"You promise me something", she starts to say to Qui-Gonn. "You help my daughter to grow into the best Jedi, and the best person, that she can be. She is my daughter, she always will be. But I know in my heart, though it's breaking, that she's meant to be elsewhere."

Satine gave her daughter to Qui-Gon. The infant stays asleep in his arms, while he looks down at her. "I promise to do the best I can Lady Satine", Jinn says to her. Voren stands and moves next to his wife. The Senator and doctor stand and the Senator moves to the sides of Voren and Satine. "Your child will bring honor to our society and protect our ways of life. Please be proud of this recognition." As much as they would like to, the couple cannot help but cry with the knowledge they will never see her again.

Qui-Gon stands with the child. "What is the child's name?", the Jedi asks the now grieving couple. Voren goes up to the Jedi and child.

"If she is to be a bearer of peace, she shall be knowledgeable, she is to be mindful of all others, kind, and selfless. Andromeda is her name. Love her and elevate her to be strong, Master Jinn." Voren Gadear strokes the head of his child one last time before Qui-Gon leaves with Andromeda.

"May the Force be with you", the Jedi says as he looks up at Voren. Qui-Gon and Andromeda leave the hospital and boards a shuttle to the ship docks. Qui-Gonn focuses his energy on the child. He closes his eyes and blurs out all noise and everything in the world around them. He uses his training to focus on Andromeda's feelings. _Calm, peaceful, and awake. _Qui-Gon opens his eyes to the child looking up at him. He feels the potential radiating off of the child. The Jedi listens to his feelings, that Andromeda is going to be a Jedi.

"Andromeda, it is the will of the Force that you are with me", he says to her. They pair board the ship, that will go directly to Coruscant. The ship takes off and flies into the violet sky. This is the beginning of Andromeda Gadear's journey.


	2. Chapter 1

42 BBY

_Why do I feel hot? My vision is blurry. I am standing in sand. Surrounded by nothing but sand. I can feel the two warm suns on my face. Suddenly, a ship lands as if it is next to me, but cannot see me. The ship, it almost looks… Nubian? Suddenly the platform of the ship comes down. Out walks Master Qui-Gon. He looks older almost with longer hair. Suddenly an officer and young girl walk out of the ship and chase after Master Jinn. The begin talking, but I can't hear him. I try yelling after them. They can't hear me though. Why can't they hear me? I continue to yell as hard as I can but- they can't hear me! There's a sudden feeling building in my chest. Fear. No. I can't breath! Someone, help me please!_

The scene is pulled from me out into blackness, and I finally wake myself up. I sit in loss of breath and confusion. I- I am in my bed chamber. I look around the empty room. The room is shrouded in darkness but is lighted by the city lights of Coruscant. It must be the middle of the night.

I get up to stretch my legs. I have to be up in a few hours. I walk over to the window to gaze out among the vast sight of thousands of dancing lights. People, living life. They move much too fast compared to what we are used to here.

***Knock knock***

I grab my robe and rush over to my chamber door. I open it and see young Gamila. The blue-eyed Tholothian girl looks toward me with her sleepy eyes.

"Andromeda, I sensed you were awake,'' she says toward me softly. Gamila is one of the younger younglings of my clan. She's about 8 years old.

"Come on Gamila you know you should be in bed."

"Are you okay?" she asks me before walking back to her room.

I smile. "Yes, thank you for asking. Now come on, let's get to bed." I walk her back over to her room and make sure she actually gets in bed. She is a restless kid. She climbs into bed and falls back to sleep immediately. I run back to my room and avoid making any noise. I climb back in bed. I close my eyes and try to fall back asleep but I can't. My mind is awake, I feel restless now. I go to the window and look out at the city. As hours feel like minutes, I watch the sun slowly rise over the skyline. I hop on my feet and get ready for the day. As clan leader, I am expected to be the first one up ready to lead other initiates through lessons and training of the day. I walk out into the lit hall and stance ready to greet my friends. One by one they come out and stand horizontally in line. We are a very small clan made up of about 10 initiates. I look at them, they're still trying to wake up.

"Good morning Marmal Clan", I say to them. "Good morning Andromeda", they says in semi-unison.

I smile and walk closer to them. "Repeat the Mantra."

The younglings straighten their back and begin to repeat the Jedi Mantra.

"Emotion, yet peace. Ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion, yet serenity. Chaos, yet harmony. Death, yet the Force."

I noticed that a few of them struggle through the Mantra. As clan leader, this is partially on me. "We are expected to take the Initiate Trials and to succeed. How can we succeed if we do not pass its most basic tests?"

The Initiate Trials are tests used to gauge an Initiate's progress in the Order. The one of the tests are designed to test one's knowledge of the Jedi Code. A vital part of Jedi teachings, the Code was reviewed over and over throughout an Initiate's life, typically everyday during meditation or class. If an Initiate did not memorize the mantra, then they would no longer be a member of the Order. This is why I drill them every day before our lessons begin. They stay silent but understand the words and my meaning in pushing them. I lead the clan to the Chapel to meet with Master Yaddle to begin today's lessons.

Our morning rituals starts with Force studies. We head to the Meditation Chapel, walk in, where Yaddle is waiting for us. Seeing her is like seeing peace itself. Calm and collected. We bow before our Master.

"Younglings, good morning", the auburn haired master says to us in her calm voice.

"Good morning Master", we respond.

"Today, continue in the lesson of interconnection we will. Be ready, take stance, close eyes, know this already you do", she says to us. We kneel on the floor is our respective positions.

Master Yaddel continues talking but I try to focus my energy and calm my mind. I can't stop thinking about my dream last night. The warmness on my cheeks, the sights of the sand seas. Quickly the images disappear from my mind and obtain focus. I can feel the deep warbling coming from the depths of my body. I harness the Force and open my body to it.

_I can feel it flowing through every molecule in my body. This is when I feel the most at peace. Through the Force, I can begin to connect to the minds of everyone in the room._

_"Oh dear, I hope I get this right,'' Gamila thinks. I can see her try to project herself into us._

_I feel myself being transferred into Daya, a young Zabrak male. I can feel his enlightenment. He is giving peaceful energy to us as we try to connect with his being. Quickly I am transmitted to Takel, a Korun girl who is deep in her meditation. She almost feels as if she's falling asleep. When she does, I get pushed out from her and into Tu'ebba who is Twi'lek. Tu'ebba shows no lacking in strength and radiates her essence toward Ankrah._

_"Andromeda, I know you can hear me", Master Yaddle call to me. I can feel the Force guide me straight to her. The image of appears in my eyes. Yaddle is in the room. It's just her though. Surrounded in a blue luminous background. She rises from her pose and walks over to me._

_"I know you can see me as well. The Force is strong with you. You are further ahead than you believe, young Andromeda", she says to me. Yaddle fades into the background and I can feel myself being pulled back._

I open my eyes to see everyone coming out of focus, meanwhile Master Yaddle is staring right at me with a grin on her face.

"Marmal Clan, progressing far you are. You are becoming fine Jedi yet," she says while turning her head in my direction. "Some of you are closer to progressing than you think." I think she's addressing me directly. I can't be sure though, it's unbecoming of a youngling to jump to conclusions like that.

The morning turned into midday so fast I didn't even realize it. The lesson ends and we exit the Chapel and start heading toward the library classrooms. On our way we pass by many citizens, Jedi, politicians, everyone. They all come from all over for different purposes. The Jedi Temple is a sanctuary for all. It's time for political science class, where we study the histories of over a thousand worlds and cultures. This is long, intense, boring work. But it's necessary, if we are going to be Jedi we need to be respectful of all species in the Republic, and of those who do not show allegiance with the Republic. The class goes by fast moving swiftly into our midday meal.

We start to head to the eating commons. My peers start to relax and let their inner child show more than we are allowed during training. I admit, I still feel pretty distracted. I can't let Yaddle's words escape my ears, or that dream last night- I can still see it as if I was actually there. What is wrong with me today.

"Andromeda- snap out of it", Tu'ebba says while waving her hand in front of my face.

"Woah, what?" I say snapping out of my thoughts.

She laughs at me. "Daydreaming again, Clan Leader? We are talking about today's physical training."

"We get to train with Ki-Adi-Mundi", Gamila says. Everyone starts talking about how excited they are. I admit, I am as well. Ki-Adi-Mundi is a one of a kind Jedi. He trained under Master Yoda. He is sharp and very combat forward in his training. I could maybe see him being apart of the Council one day.

Midday is starting to turn to afternoon, now it's time for physical training. We go to the assigned training facility for today's lesson. We walk in and the Jedi is waiting for us. He is standing in the middle of the wide, open room. There isn't anything but the floor here. I have a feeling we are going to do some intense training today.

"Good morning Marmal Clan", Ki-Adi-Mundi says to us energetically. We start with physical exercise warm ups. Cardio, stretching, and mild meditation. "Let's get right to business. Today we will be engaging in 1-on-1 combat. I will pair you up with one another." He starts to hand us lightsabers.

Of the 7 different forms of lightsaber combat, I've been practicing Form V. Normally, a youngling is encouraged to study the forms when a Master choses a Padewan. It's a form that utilizes attacks and defenses followed by an immediate counter-strike. I prefer defensive strategy but I know I will need to understand aggressive strategies as well.

"Daya!", the Jedi calls out. "You will be paired with Andromeda." I turn to look at the young Zabrak. He looks at me and smiles. This will be interesting. Daya relies on defensive strategies like me.

Ki-Adi-Mundi stands before us. "Be mindful of one another. Remember though, you won't always be together. Clans do not last forever." He brings up a point I've been avoiding for a few months. We won't always be together as a clan, and it has been hard for me to accept them since my birthday past.

Each of the pairs go off against each other. Tu'ebba and Ankrah sparr, with Ankrah being superior to Tu'Ebba, who has to learn about offensive style combat. Next, Gamila and Takel fight. The Korun shows calmness and uses her time effectively. Gamila still has much to learn. Now, its Daya against me.

"I want a nice clean match", the Cerean says. "3, 2, 1, Duel!"

"GRAH!" Daya screams. He starts off with a very unexpected move by coming at me with full force! I struggle to block his opening strike, I am taken aback by this surprise. He continues to strike me with all of his might. I can feel his strength radiating off of him. He's almost glowing it seems. Daya continues to knock me back across the floor.

"Good Daya!" Ki-Adi-Mundi exclaims.

He knocks me to the ground. He almost lands a final strike but I lift my saber up to deflect him. Before I realize it, my body moves before I realize it. The Force starts to flow through me again. I can feel it.

_Push!_

Daya is push back about 10 feet and lands on the ground. I close my eyes and gain composure. _Now I can see Daya shrouded in blue. I know my eyes aren't open, but I can see his focus on the Force. He comes at me with an upward aerial strike, which I quickly deflect and counter attack. He gets back up and is about to try it again. I can see through his strategy, I can do this. I have the upper hand now. I strike to take offensive action and push him back. I can see all the deflections he plans and quickly defuse them. I got this! I use an aerial somersault and catch him off guard! One more strike- STOP!_

I open my eyes and look at what's in front of me. I'm standing above him with the lightsaber pointed at him. Daya is on the ground with his lightsaber far from him. He is out of breath and he has a cut on his cheek. Did I do that? Did I hit him?I help Daya up and Ki-Adi-Mundi walks up to us. He has us hand him the lightsabers.

"Andromeda- you made a powerful comeback." Ki-Adi-Mundi looks at me with a contemplative look on his face. Daya starts to cry but holds it in. I did cut him. I can't believe myself! The others look at me in some sort of shock. I had no restraint. I run out of the facility. How could I have been so stupid? Daya wasn't ready for that level of combat. I went too far. I run back quickly toward my room, away from my friends. I- I need to clear my head, and calm down.

I get to my room and take some deep breaths. I kneel on the floor and focus my mind to quiet my mind. To quiet the city. To quiet time. I focus energy to flow through the Force.

_I can see all that flow through the Force, in the Temple. I see the infants in the nurseries. Most asleep, but not all. I can feel a baby boy as he cries. I can feel his frustration. He's new, and needs connection._

_"Do not cry", I send to the infant. I continue to transfer my energy to the child and he begins to calm down. His calmness flows through the rest of the nursery. I fall back and continue my journey. Wow, this is the longest I've gone yet. Wait- what is that? I feel a familiar sensation flow into my body as a being draws near my chamber. I pull back my energy and my vision begins to fade into my body._

**knock knock knock**

I lift myself up and go to open my door. In the frame is a tall, robed figure, with a familiar face. I can't help but feel happy when I see him. My worry about the duel with Daya starts to slowly fade away.

"Hello young Andromeda", he says with a smile. The man looks down at me and opens his arms for a hug.

"Hello Master!", I say excitedly, as I hug the Jedi that brought me to the Order.


	3. Author's Note January

Authors Note 1/6/2020: Hello! Thank you to all who have read, followed, favorite, and reviewed the story so far you guys have made me feel very welcomed to the site! I am currently working on the next chapter but wanted to give an update that it might take some more time. Due to the holidays and some unexpected life events I haven't been able to spend much time working on the next chapter but I promise it will be out soon. Thank you again I can't wait to see where the story goes and thank you for reading.


End file.
